


THE WALL KEEPS OUT THE ENEMY

by tinywhim



Series: GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hadestown!AU, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: ❝What do we have that they should want? We have a wall to work upon. We have work and they have none.❞Alexander is in Georgetown now. Everything feels unfamiliar yet he feels safe.[Hadestown!AU]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington
Series: GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	THE WALL KEEPS OUT THE ENEMY

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : A songfic inspired by ‘Why we built the wall?' from Hadestown.  
> So I don't own that, of course.
> 
> Alexander just arrived in Georgetown and he learns the rules.
> 
> Side notes : The Cast.  
> Alexander is Eurydice.  
> Thomas is Orpheus.  
> George is Hades.  
> Martha is Persephone.  
> Lafayette is Hermes.  
> The Schuyler sisters are the Fates  
> Warnings : angst  
> Words : 956

It was warmer here. 

Alexander liked it, even though it felt unfamiliar and odd without Thomas by his side. He closed his eyes and shook his head. No, he shouldn’t think of him. He couldn’t see him anymore, he had left him. He looked around, intimidated by the huge walls that were still being built by the workers. They were hundreds of them, thousands. He couldn't see their faces right, either because they kept their head low or because of the dirt. 

They were so many of them, Alexander had no idea that there were so many people in Georgetown. Yet again, he was not surprised, it seemed like a huge place to run and obviously, some labour force was needed. As he walked past them, he could hear them repeat the same words over and over again. He heard them so many times, they echoed in his soul.

“Why do we build the wall?” George would ask. “My children, my children, why do we build the wall?”

“Why do we build the wall?” the workers would reply. “We build the wall to keep us free, that's why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free.”

Alexander quickly realized that those announcements were something common in Georgetown. They were things repeated again and again until it became the truth, until it because something to rely on. He even got to see one of them. Everyone was gathered on the main square and the King was holding a microphone so he could be heard by everyone around him. Alexander's smile diminished when he saw Martha at his side. While she looked absolutely ravenous in her black dress she was not smiling. She didn't look happy to be here in the first place. He remembered how joyful she was when she was up there with them but now... she looked like another person.

“How does the wall keep us free?” George questioned, looking at them. “My children, my children. How does the wall keep us free?”

“How does the wall keep us free?” Alex got started when all around him the workers spoke together. “The wall keeps out the enemy and we build the wall to keep us free,” they recited with their eyes closed. “That's why we build the wall. We build the wall to keep us free.”

“Who do we call the enemy?” he queried. “My children, my children. Who do we call the enemy?”

“Who do we call the enemy? The enemy is poverty.”

Alexander nodded, agreeing. 

“And the wall keeps out the enemy,” they continued. “And we build the wall to keep us free that's why we build the wall. We build the wall to keep us free.”

Alexander’s eyebrows reached his airline as he understood. The wall kept them safe, the wall kept _him_ safe. Nothing bad could happen now, he knew that he couldn’t be hurt anymore. He would never be hungry again. A faint smile made his way to his lips as he slowly walked forward so he could see the king and the queen better. He wouldn't have to worry anymore, he had finally found his nice, soft place to land.

“Because we have and they have not!” George reminded them. “My children, my children. Because they want what we have got!”

Alexander looked around, shivering, but not because of the cold. No, it wasn’t cold here. Alexander shivered because of all the voices singing together, because he could feel what they were all united together, as one. He shivered because he wanted to be a part of this. He wanted to be part of something bigger than him, he desperately wanted to belong to something real, to something he could rely on.

“Because we have and they have not!” they repeated. “Because they want what we have got! The enemy is poverty and the wall keeps out the enemy and we build the wall to keep us free, that's why we build the wall. We build the wall to keep us free.”

Alexander knew the rules by now. He had heard them so many times, they became a mantra he would sing before going to sleep. George curled his fingers, beckoning him to come closer. Alexander shivered under the king's gaze. Was it how it felt like to be seen by a god? Everyone’s eyes were on him, even the queen’s.

Matha's expression morphed into horror as she saw the young man. She knew his face, he was the man Thomas fell in love with. What was he doing here? She noticed how he glowed under her husband's gaze and she immediately frowned. Of course, it all made sense. He was just another canary for George to play with. Her heart slightly broke at the thought of Thomas. Did he know where Alexander was? 

“What do we have that they should want, my children, my children?” George asked but his eyes were on Alexander.

It was a test.

“What do we have that they should want?”

“What do we have that they should want?” Alexander repeated and raised his finger. “We have a wall to work upon,” he looked at the workers who nodded in agreement and then pointed at the walls. “We have work and they have none.”

George smirked and nodded, clearly pleased by his answer. Alexander shivered under the silent praise, his heart fluttering with joy, longing for more.

“And the work is never done!” he shouted to make himself heard by everyone. “My children, my children. And the war is never won!”

“The enemy is poverty,” Alexander said at the same time with everyone else. “And the wall keeps out the enemy, and we build the wall to keep us free. That’s why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free.”

All the other workers repeated his words one last time, like a prayer. 

_We build the wall to keep us free_

Yes, Alexander nodded as he looked around, he could like it here. He would never be hungry, he would never be cold again. George had saved him, saved him from poverty, saved him from the _enemy_. What could he ever do to repay the king? He owed the man everything, didn’t he? As the workers dispersed to go back to work, the queen came toward him.

“Alexander, what are you doing here?” Martha asked him, worried. 

“I-” He started but was cut off by the king.

“Come to my office, Alexander,” George called. “There are papers to be signed.”

“I’m sorry.” He sheepishly smiled. 

He followed the king.

_Now a lot can happen behind closed doors._

He climbed up the stairs. 

_That for sure, brother._

He entered the opulent office and George closed the door behind him.

_That’s a fact._

  
  


* * *

come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/).

You can buy me a coffee [here](https://ko-fi.com/tinywhim) if you want.

[MOODBOARD](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613843024407150592/good-things-come-to-those-who-wait-aesthetic)

[Eurydice! Alexander](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613843474047025152/good-things-come-to-those-who-wait-aesthetic)

[Orpheus! Thomas fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613847989637758976/oh-my-god-but-you-can-draw-is-this-a)

[Fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613871800000102400/shanshala-tinywhim-your-work-is-so-amazing-i)

[Fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/614479192796676096/i-have-been-blessed-once-again-thank-you-so)

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to my tumblr : tinywhim  
> i swear i'm nice.


End file.
